Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce (2017)
|miejsce= |przyczyny=przyjęcie przez Sejm ustaw o USP i KRS (12 lipca 2017); wciąż trwający konflikt wokół TK |skutki=prezydenckie weto do ustaw o KRS i SN w lipcu 2017; podpisanie przez prezydenta A. Dudę ustawy o USP; rozpoczęcie procedury o naruszenie prawa UE przez Polskę, przez władze Komisji Europejskiej; wybuch tzw. afery billboardowej; konflikt na linii KRS-Min. Sprawiedliwości dot. asesorów; podpisanie przez prezydenta Dudę ustaw o SN i KRS przy drugim podejściu; uruchomienie art. 7 Traktatu o Unii Europejskiej wobec Polski; rezygnacja przewodniczącego KRS Dariusza Zawistowskiego; wybór przez Sejm 15 nowych członków KRS; |strona1= |strona2= }} określenie kryzysu politycznego, który zainicjowało przyjęcie przez Sejm RP ustaw o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa i o ustroju sądów powszechnych w dniu 12 lipca 2017 roku. Dzień później rozpoczęły się ogólnopolskie protesty z udziałem zwolenników obrony współczesnego wymiaru demokracjiReforma sądownictwa. Protest przed Sądem Najwyższym – polskieradio.pl, 16-07-2017O 15 protesty w całej Polsce. O 14 w TVP film „Pucz”. To podgrzewanie emocji? – Wprost, 16-07-2017"Nie wolno nam milczeć!". W Warszawie i nie tylko demonstracje w obronie niezależnych sądów – gazeta.pl, 16-07-2017. Nowelizacja ustawy o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa zakładała między innymi wygaszenie kadencji 15 członków Rady-sędziów. Ich następcy mieli być wybierani przez posłów, a do teraz o tym decyduje środowisko sędziowskie. Ponadto partia PiS złożyła 12 lipca projekt ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym, którego jednym z założeń jest zmniejszenie granicy wieku uprawniającej do przejścia sędziego Sądu Najwyższego w stan spoczynku – 60 lat w przypadku kobiet i 65 lat w przypadku mężczyznZnicze na ulicach, klepsydry na sądach. Protesty "w obronie sądów" w całej Polsce – tvn24.pl, 17-07-2017. Kryzys sądowniczy jest kryzysem co najmniej trójfazowym. Pierwszą fazę naświetlały ogólnopolskie protesty przeciwko tym reformom i batalia o te ustawy na ostatnich przedwakacyjnych posiedzeniach Sejmu i Senatu RP. Ostatecznie spór rozstrzygnęło podwójne weto prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudy i podpisanie ustawy o USP, kosztem ostrzejszego kursu władz KE wobec Polski. W drugim etapie wybuchła tzw. afera billboardowa, która jest bezpośrednio związana z rządową kampanią pt. Sprawiedliwe sądy. Ponadto Duda w dniu 25 września ogłosił zmodyfikowane projekty ustaw o SN i KRS, swojego autorstwa. 10 listopada został ogłoszony wstępny kompromis dotyczący ustaw reformujących sądownictwo, a 22 listopada polski parlament powtórnie przystąpił do rozpatrywania zmienionych dekretów. Obie izby parlamentu przyjęły obydwie nowe ustawy, w głosowaniach odpowiednio z 8 i 15 grudnia 2017. Prezydent Polski podpisał zmienione ustawy w dniu 20 grudnia, tegoż samego dnia uruchomiony został artykuł 7 traktatu o Unii Europejskiej. Nowa ustawa o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa weszła w życie z dniem 16 stycznia 2018. Tło Od jesieni 2015 polską polityką wstrząsa fakt, że posłowie VII i VIII kadencji wybierali członków Trybunału Konstytucyjnego. Wywołało to tym samym trwający do dziś kryzys konstytucyjny, którego jednym z następstw stało się ogłoszenie powstania Komitetu Obrony Demokracji, na czele której ówcześnie stał Mateusz Kijowski. Reforma sądownictwa, której głównym celem jest przyjęcie ustaw o SN, KRS oraz USP, to postanowienie wyborcze Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, będące częścią kampanii wyborczej do wyborów parlamentarnych w 2015 rokuWitek: Reforma sądownictwa ma służyć obywatelom – fakty.interia.pl, 17-07-2017. Reforma zakłada bowiem największe z dotychczasowych zmiany w polskim wymiarze sprawiedliwości od początku lat 90. XX wiekuKaczyński: Zatrzymanie przez prezydenta reformy sądownictwa błędem – bankier.pl, 27-07-2017. Przebieg kryzysu Polityczna batalia o ustawy 12 lipca 2017 posłowie debatowali na temat ustaw o KRS i o ustroju sądów powszechnych. Nocą dnia następnego Sejm przyjął je obie, 227 osób głosowało za, a tylko pięciu wyraziło swój sprzeciwSejm uchwalił reformę KRS i sądów powszechnych. "To pierwszy etap" – Polskie Radio, 12-07-2017Przewodnik po manifestacjach przeciw reformie sądownictwa. Kto, gdzie i kiedy? – radiozet.pl, 14-07-2017. Już następnego dnia opozycjoniści w sposób czysto krytyczny odnieśli się do nowelizacji sądownictwa w Polsce, poseł Platformy Obywatelskiej Borys Budka zarzucał, że funkcjonariusze służb bezpieczeństwa mogą od tej chwili czuć się bezkarni, a Sąd Najwyższy zawsze unieważniałby wyniki wyborów w razie porażki Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. Sprzeciw wyrażali także czołowi ludzie związani z Trybunałem Konstytucyjnym, w tym były prezes tego organu Andrzej Rzepliński"Nie wiem, czy prezydent był uprzedzony o projekcie" – tvn24.pl, 13-07-2017. Przyjęte przez Sejm rozporządzenia trafiły do Senatu, członkowie tej izby przyjęli je w nocy z 14 na 15 lipca – 57 osób zagłosowało za, a swój sprzeciw wyraziło 29 innychReforma sądownictwa coraz bliżej. Po burzliwej debacie, Senat przyjął bez poprawek nowelizacje ustaw o KRS i Usp – wpolityce.pl, 15-07-2017. thumb|200px|Premier Beata Szydło przemawia w Sejmie w związku z napięciami politycznymi wobec nowych aktów prawnych dot. reformy sądownictwa ([[18 lipca 2017).]] W dniach 18-19 lipca w Sejmie odbyło się pierwsze i drugie czytanie projektu Ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym, którą partia PiS złożyła 12 lipca. Na jego początek swe ważne przemówienia w tej sprawie wygłaszali: minister sprawiedliwości Zbigniew Ziobro, pierwsza prezes Sądu Najwyższego Małgorzata Gersdorf, przewodniczący KRS Dariusz Zawistowski oraz rzecznik RPO Adam Bodnar. Punktem zwrotnym podczas pierwszego czytania stało się przyjęcie wniosku, który pozwala na skierowanie projektu ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym do drugiego czytania. Za tym głosowało 233 posłów, 213 było przeciw, od głosu wstrzymało się 2 innych. Kontrowersje podczas drugiego czytania budziło szczególnie zachowanie prezesa PiS Jarosława Kaczyńskiego w stosunku do opozycji, które w całości odniosło się do szukania winnych ws. katastrofy smoleńskiej. W związku z tym odpowiedni wniosek do sejmowej komisji etyki, który dotyczy obraźliwej wypowiedzi Kaczyńskiego, złożył szef Nowoczesnej Ryszard Petru. Drugie czytanie przerwano około godziny 0:20. Poseł PO Cezary Tomczyk informował, że partyjna koleżanka Kinga Gajewska-Płochocka została fizycznie potraktowana przez posła PiS Dominika TarczyńskiegoBurzliwa dyskusja w Sejmie ws. projektu ustawy o SN. Rano wznowienie obrad – Polskie Radio, 19-07-2017. Tego samego dnia (18 lipca) prezydent RP Andrzej Duda zaproponował swego autorstwa projekt ustawy reformującej Krajową Radę Sądownictwa. Jednym z najważniejszych założeń jest wybieranie członków KRS-u większością 3/5 głosów za przez członków Sejmu. Politycy opozycyjni tłumaczyli, że jego decyzja była podyktowana tylko i wyłącznie regularnymi protestami"Będziemy walczyć całą noc". Protest przed Sejmem przeciw projektowi ustawy o SN – polsatnews.pl, 18-07-2017Polacy wyszli na ulice. Protesty przeciwko reformie sądownictwa w całym kraju – portalsamorzadowy.pl, 18-07-2017. Duda dodatkowo zapowiedział, że nie podpisze ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym, jeżeli nie zostanie przyjęta poprawiona ustawa o KRS. Po briefingu prasowym głowy państwa, odbyło się spotkanie Dudy z marszałkami Markiem Kuchcińskim oraz Stanisławem Karczewskim, które zostało zwołane szczególnie z uwagi na ustawę o Sądzie Najwyższym. W ten wtorek na godzinę 14:00 zwołano nadzwyczajne posiedzenie Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa, a niedługo później partia PO złożyła w Sejmie wniosek o zwołanie wyborów referendalnych ws. niezależności polskiego sądownictwa. 20 lipca w Sejmie odbyło się ostateczne głosowanie ws. przyjęcia ustawy o SN. Za przyjęciem głosowało 235 posłów, przeciw – 192, a 13 wstrzymało się od głosowania. Przegłosowaną ustawę skierowano tego samego dnia do senackiej Komisji Praw Człowieka, Praworządności i Petycji"Morze" zniczy przed Sejmem. Manifestacja przeciw reformie sądownictwa – Polsat News, 20-07-2017. Podczas posiedzenia tej komisji doszło do jednej nieudanej próby odrzucenia ustawy w całości, wniosek ten złożył Piotr Zientarski (PO). 21 lipca, w godzinach nocnych, komisja przyjęła ustawę o SN bez zgłoszonych kilkuset poprawek do niej. Ostatnie przedwakacyjne posiedzenie Sejmu III RP zakończyła informacja I prezes Sądu Najwyższego, która dotyczyła działalności tej instytucji sądowniczej w 2016 rokuProtest przeciwko zmianom w sądownictwie. Komisja Senatu za przyjęciem ustawy o SN bez poprawek – rmf24.pl, 20-07-2017. 21 lipca rozpoczęło się posiedzenie Senatu, które zakończyło się przyjęciem ustawy o SN dnia kolejnegoProtesty w największych miastach. "Chcemy weta", "Wolne sądy" – TVN24, 23-07-2017. 24 lipca odbyła się konferencja prasowa prezydenta Andrzeja Dudy. Prezydent ogłosił, że zawetował ustawy o KRS i SN, ponieważ potępił znaczne zwiększenie roli prokuratora generalnego w sądowniczym wymiarze Polski. Polityk na briefingu dodał, że jest zwolennikiem tych reform, ale przemyślanych i rozsądnychPrezydent zawetował ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym i Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa – polskieradio.pl, 24-07-2017. Następnie polski prezydent spotkał się z Małgorzatą Gersdorf oraz Dariuszem ZawistowskimPrezydent Andrzej Duda spotka się z przewodniczącym Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa – fakty.interia.pl, 23-07-2017. Z powodu zaskakującej deklaracji, władze Prawa i Sprawiedliwości zwołały pilną naradę ścisłego kierownictwa partii, z udziałem najważniejszych przedstawicieli. W późniejszym czasie odbyło się też spotkanie prezydenta RP z premier oraz marszałkami obu izb polskiego parlamentuZakończyła się narada ścisłego kierownictwa PiS. Protesty na Nowogrodzkiej – polskieradio.pl, 24-07-2017. Tego samego dnia Duda podpisał Ustawę o ustroju sądów powszechnych, której sprzeciwiali się protestujący w całym krajuMłodzi – twarze ostatnich protestów nie zamilkną – newsweek.pl, 25-07-2017. Rzecznik głowy państwa Krzysztof Łapiński w programie Kwadrans polityczny podkreślał, że prezydent zawetował ustawy nie wskutek demonstracji, ale z powodów merytorycznych„Prezydent nie uległ protestom, decyzję podjął na podstawie przesłanek merytorycznych” – tvp.info, 25-07-2017. 25 lipca odbyła się konferencja prasowa z udziałem znanych polityków opozycji, na której politycy ogłosili utworzenie zespołu ds. reformy sądownictwa w Polsce. W jego skład mają docelowo wchodzić posłowie Kamila Gasiuk-Pihowicz (N), Borys Budka (PO) oraz Krzysztof Paszyk (PSL)"Bierzemy się do pracy". Opozycja też zajmie się reformą sądownictwa – tvn24.pl, 25-07-2017. Ci sami członkowie Sejmu napisali list do prezydenta RP, w którym obiecali współpracę z prezydentem w sprawie zmiany reformy. W liście było napisane, że opozycjoniści prosili Dudę o wskazanie terminu i formuły tych konsultacjiOpozycja chce współpracy z prezydentem ws. reformy sądownictwa – onet.pl, 27-07-2017. Prezydent Andrzej Duda podpisał poprzedniego dnia (24 lipca) Ustawę o ustroju sądów powszechnych, a ustawa została ujawniona w Dzienniku Ustaw z dniem 28 lipca, co stało się bezpośrednim powodem rozpoczęcia postępowania przeciwko Polsce przez Komisję EuropejskąKomisja Europejska rozpoczyna postępowanie przeciwko Polsce w związku z reformą sądów – Do Rzeczy, 29-07-2017. Jedyna podpisana przez prezydenta ustawa będąca częścią reformy sądownictwa weszła w życie z dniem 12 sierpnia, jednak ustawa została tymczasowo pozbawiona systemu komputerowego, który miał losować, jakie sprawy może podjąć dana jednostka sądu. Wspominany system uruchomiony miał być docelowo 16 października i tego terminu dotrzymanoZmiany w sądach powszechnych wchodzą w życie – polskieradio.pl, 12-08-2017Reforma sądów i brak systemu losowania. "PiS nie ma zamiaru niczego usprawniać" – TVN24, 15-08-2017. Pełną wersję systemu uruchomiono 2 stycznia 2018Startuje system losowego przydzielania spraw sędziom – Polskie Radio, 02-01-2018. Reakcje PiS po wetach i zmiana formy batalii Po raz pierwszy w historii polskiej telewizji nadano o praktycznie identycznej porze dwa ważne orędzia – wygłoszone przez premier i prezydenta, w dniu 24 lipca około godz. 20:00. Treść użyta w tych orędziach dowiodła, że faktem stanie się zgrzyt dotyczący najwyższych szczebli władz Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. Premier Szydło mówiła, że prezydenckie weta mocno opóźniły realizację reform sądownictwaPremier Beata Szydło: reforma sądownictwa jest niezbędna – polskieradio.pl, 24-07-2017. Prezes Jarosław Kaczyński w wywiadzie telewizyjnym z 27 lipca potępił decyzję prezydenta Andrzeja Dudy w sprawie zawetowania dwóch ustaw. 25 sierpnia wicepremier Jarosław Gowin ucinał spekulacje, które odniosły się do jego postawy tuż po sejmowym głosowaniu nad nowymi ustawami reformującymi sądownictwo. On sam podjął decyzje o zagłosowaniu za, ponieważ odrzucenie tych ustaw skutkowałoby rozpadem koalicji rządzącej i zwołaniem przedterminowych wyborów parlamentarnychJarosław Gowin tłumaczy, dlaczego głosował za reformą sądów – tvp.info, 25-08-2017. 1 sierpnia na stronach internetowych Sejmu RP ujawniono prezydenckie wnioski o powtórne rozpatrzenie zawetowanych kilka dni wcześniej ustawWnioski prezydenta ws. ustaw o SN i KRS już na stronie Sejmu – polskieradio.pl, 01-08-2017. Prezes Iustitii Krystian Markiewicz ogłosił 16 sierpnia, że członkowie tego stowarzyszenia opracowali projekty wszystkich 3 budzących kontrowersje ustaw, które ma później rozpatrzyć prezydentIustitia złożyła prezydentowi projekty zmian ustaw o KRS, SN i sądach powszechnych – TVN24, 16-08-2017. 7 września prezydenckie weta dot. ustaw trafiły do sejmowej komisji sprawiedliwościWeta Dudy już w Sejmie. Co zrobi PiS? Wymijająca odpowiedź Czarneckiego – radiozet.pl, 07-09-2017. 30 sierpnia opublikowano list otwarty do prezydenta Andrzeja Dudy, z prośbą o zwołanie debaty na temat reformy sądownictwa. Pod nim podpisało się kilkanaście organizacji, związanych także ze środowiskiem sądowniczym, m.in.: Fundacja im. Stefana Batorego, Helsińska Fundacja Praw Człowieka, Komitet Obrony Demokracji, Stowarzyszenie Interwencji Prawnej i Stowarzyszenie Sędziów Polskich Iustitia. W liście napisano również, jak mają wyglądać te zmienione ustawy, jednym z postulatów jest zmiana systemu wykonywania orzeczeń w taki sposób, by sądowe wyroki były szybko egzekwowane z uwzględnieniem praw osób najsłabszychKilkanaście organizacji napisało do prezydenta. Chcą debaty nad reformą sądownictwa – wprost.pl, 30-08-2017. We wrześniu Rzecznik Praw Obywatelskich Adam Bodnar osobiście napisał list do jednego z doradców prezydenta RP. W nim uznał, że reforma sądownictwa jest wskazana, jednak po spełnieniu postulatów wymienianych przez RPO, do których zaliczają się między innymi wspieranie sędziów asystentami z zwiększonej ilości niż dotychczas oraz wzmocnienie roli ławników w orzekaniu wyroków sądowychBodnar za reformą sądownictwa, ale stawia postulaty: "Pozwalam sobie wyrazić nadzieję, że zostaną one dogłębnie rozważone" – wPolityce.pl, 12-09-2017. 8 września formalnie ruszyła kampania informacyjna, która ma ułatwić przyjęcie nawet lekko zmodyfikowanych ustaw reformujących sądownictwo. O tym, że kampania ruszyła, świadczyły billboardy, spoty telewizyjne i specjalna strona internetowa poświęcona reformom (którą założyły władze Polskiej Fundacji Narodowej). Ważnym cytatem pojawiającym się na billboardach (pierwsze z nich pojawiły się już 4 września) było hasło Niech zostanie tak jak było… Czy na pewno tego chcesz? – pierwsza część zdania to odniesienie do słów byłego prezesa TK Rzeplińskiego, użyte były podczas lipcowych demonstracjiRusza kampania PiS o reformie sądów. Przygotowali ją dawni PR-owcy Beaty Szydło – Onet, 06-09-2017Rząd rusza z kampanią billboardową o reformie sądownictwa – bankier.pl, 07-09-2017. Koszt tej akcji szacowany jest na 19 milionów złotych19 mln złotych. Tyle Polska Fundacja Narodowa wyda na kampanię ws. reformy sądownictwa – RMF24, 08-09-2017. Kampania na początku nie cieszyła się zbyt dużą popularnością, spoty były oglądane głównie przez warszawiaków i to około 40-50 tys. razyPolitycy PiS zadowoleni z billboardów dot. reformy sądownictwa. Nie wszyscy? – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 10-09-2017. Nie obyła się ona bez większych kontrowersji, głośno mówiło się o samych hasłach na billboardach itp., które były uznawane za fake newsyBłędy w kampanii Polskiej Fundacji Narodowej. Sąd dementuje treść jednego z billboardów – Wirtualna Polska, 14-09-2017. 8 września w gmachu Belwederu odbyło się spotkanie prezesa PiS Jarosława Kaczyńskiego z prezydentem RP Andrzejem Dudą. Było ono poświęcone między innymi reformie wymiaru sprawiedliwości w kraju„Prezydent jest za prawdziwą reformą sądownictwa. Liczy na poparcie swoich ustaw” – tvp.info, 08-09-2017. 5 dni później natomiast Duda spotkał się z najważniejszymi przedstawicielami partii opozycyjnych (między innymi Borysem Budką, Markiem Sawickim i Katarzyną Lubnauer), w sprawie reform. Przedstawiciele Nowoczesnej jednak uznali, że prezydencki projekt nowych reform zawiera zapisy niezgodne z Konstytucją RPKoniec konsultacji ws. reformy sądownictwa. "To były dobre, merytoryczne rozmowy – Do Rzeczy, 13-09-2017. Odebranie większości nowych kompetencji szefowi resortu sprawiedliwości pozytywnie odbierali z kolei członkowie PO i PSLReforma sądownictwa. Prezydent spotkał się z szefami klubów – polskieradio.pl, 13-09-2017. W piątek, 15 września, odbyło się spotkanie premier Szydło i ministra Ziobry z osobami poszkodowanymi przez polski wymiar sądownictwaReforma sądownictwa. Prezydent odcina się od rządowej kampanii billboardowej "Sprawiedliwe sądy" – polskatimes.pl, 15-09-2017. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się dzień 25 września, to tego dnia Andrzej Duda miał docelowo ujawnić swojego autorstwa zmodyfikowane projekty zawetowanych dwa miesiące ustaw. Sekretarz stanu Andrzej Dera zdradzał w telewizji, że polska polityka będzie rozpatrywać bardzo głęboką reformę sądownictwaMin. Dera: projekty ustaw prezydenta ws. sądownictwa będą głęboką reformą – Radio Maryja, 19-09-2017. W związku ze zbliżającą się wcześnie wspomnianą datą, odbyło się w gmachu Belwederu jeszcze jedno spotkanie Jarosława Kaczyńskiego z Andrzejem Dudą. Prezes Prawa i Sprawiedliwości ponownie wymieniał postulaty, które należy zdaniem polityka uwzględnić w przebudowanych ustawach o SN i KRS"Szef PiS przedstawił prezydentowi postulaty ws. reformy sądownictwa" – Wirtualna Polska, 22-09-2017. Jeszcze przed drugim spotkaniem, które odbyło się 22 września, kontrowersje wzbudzała próba wszczęcia sprawy dotyczącej przyjęcia korzyści majątkowych przez profesora Michała Królikowskiego. Rzecznik Krzysztof Łapiński uspokajał, że sprawa osoby, która współprzygotowała nowe ustawy o sądownictwie, nie będzie miała bezpośredniego wpływu na przebieg batalii o polski wymiar sądownictwaŁapiński: Kaczyński przedstawił prezydentowi postulaty PiS ws. reformy sądownictwa – Onet, 22-09-2017. Zwiększenie roli prezydenta w obliczu kryzysu Prezydent RP dotrzymał swej obietnicy i przedstawił 25 września swojego autorstwa projekty ustaw reformujących sądownictwo, nowe ustawy zostały złożone w Sejmie dnia poprzedniegoPrezydent podpisze ustawę o SN i nowelizację ustawy o KRS. Andrzej Duda i Zbigniew Ziobro dzielą się władzą nad sądami – Newsweek, 20-12-2017 (arch.). Prezydencka wersja ustawy o SN zakładała m.in.: wprowadzenie pojęcia tzw. skargi nadzwyczajnej, utworzenie Izby Kontroli Nadzwyczajnych i Spraw Publicznych będących częścią SN oraz utworzenie Izby Dyscyplinarnej. Ustawa o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa wprowadzała mniejsze zmiany odnoszące się do wyboru sędziów KRS – prezydent wybierałby ich, jeżeli w ciągu dwóch miesięcy Sejm nie wybierze członka większością 3/5 głosów (czyli 276 głosami za). Zmiana ustawy o KRS wiązała się jednak ze zmianami w Konstytucji RP i ten fakt nie pozwolił na to, by zaimplementować nowy system wyboru członków Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa. Decyzja ta zapadła po spotkaniu Andrzeja Dudy z przedstawicielami innych ugrupowań partyjnychCzy prezydenckie propozycje ustaw sądowych zakończą spór o reformę sądownictwa w Polsce? – rmf24.pl, 25-09-2017. 26 września tekst ustawy o KRS znalazł się na łamach strony prezydenta RP, a ta sama ustawa razem z nową ustawą o SN trafiła tego samego dnia do Sejmu RP. Prezydent Duda ujawnił później, że w ustawie reformującej Krajową Radę Sądownictwa m.in.: sędziowie KRS mają być wybierani pod warunkiem, że poprze ich 2 000 obywateli Polski oraz 25 sędziów działających w trybie czynnym. Szybko reaktywowano pomysł, jakim stał się wybór członków KRS. Wciąż będą mogli go wybrać posłowie, jeśli uzyska większość 3/5 głosów za, ale w przeciwnym razie członkowie mają być wybierani w głosowaniu imiennymReforma sądownictwa. Prezydent upublicznił teksty projektów ustaw o KRS i SN – polskieradio.pl, 26-09-2017. 3 października zmienione ustawy trafiły do konsultacji, a zatem trafiły do między innymi Prokuratury Generalnej, Sądu Najwyższego, Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa i Rady Dialogu SpołecznegoUstawy prezydenta skierowane do konsultacji – Do Rzeczy, 03-10-2017. Prezydenckie projekty skrytykowali w odpowiedniej opinii przedstawiciele Sądu Najwyższego, na początku października. Generalnie jedyną rzeczą, której nie poddali krytyce, jest rezygnacja z pomysłu usunięcia wszystkich sędziówSąd Najwyższy miażdży propozycje Dudy – Radio ZET, 06-10-2017. Władze Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, według jednej z popularnych polskich stacji radiowych, wyrażały gotowość do tego, by odroczyć przeprowadzenie reform sądowniczych na lata 2019-23 (czyli lata IX kadencji Sejmu III RP) w razie, jeżeli prezydent odrzuci wszelkie zmiany do reform zaproponowane przez członków SejmuCo dalej z reformą sądów? RMF: PiS może ją przenieść na następną kadencję – Do Rzeczy, 29-09-2017. Sam prezes Jarosław Kaczyński, w oparciu o artykuł w Newsweeku, ujawnił, że jeżeli reforma sądownictwa nie zostanie przeprowadzona, do skutku nie dojdą również ustawy o dekoncentracji mediów oraz zmiany odnoszące się do ordynacji wyborczejKiedy PiS rozpocznie dekoncentrację mediów? Kaczyński postawił jeden warunek – newsweek.pl, 01-10-2017. Dziennikarze stacji radiowej RMF FM ujawnili na początku października, że prezydent Duda zmienił znacząco swoje projekty dotyczące reformy sądownictwa, prawdopodobnie po spotkaniu z prezesem Kaczyńskim z dnia 22 września. Jedną z kluczowych zmian jest zniesienie wszelkich przepisów, które mają przyspieszyć postępowania sądowePrezydenckie projekty ustaw o KRS i SN radykalnie zmienione po spotkaniu z Kaczyńskim. Znamy kulisy – rmf24.pl, 05-10-2017. 6 października miało miejsce trzecie już spotkanie z udziałem Andrzeja Dudy i Jarosława Kaczyńskiego, w całości poświęcone sprawom reformy sądowniczejW piątek spotkanie Dudy z Kaczyńskim. Tematem reforma sądownictwa – TVN24, 04-10-2017. Na nim zapadła decyzja, że nowe ustawy przygotowywane przez prezydenta RP będą zawierały poprawki zgłoszone przez klub Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, o ile prezydent otrzyma je na odpowiednim piśmie„Prezydent nie zrezygnuje z tego, żeby wybór członków KRS wymagał zgody ponadpartyjnej" – TVP Info, 06-10-2017. Niedługo potem Krzysztof Szczerski oświadczył, że jest spore prawdopodobieństwo akceptacji wszelkich postulatów, które zawierały nowe ustawy o sądownictwie, w wykonaniu prezydenta"Po spotkaniu ws. reformy sądownictwa najważniejsze postulaty prezydenta utrzymane" – polskieradio.pl, 07-10-2017. Ping-pong w kwestii poprawek autorstwa PiS Członkowie Prawa i Sprawiedliwości podjęli poprawki w prezydenckich ustawach, trafiły one do Andrzeja Dudy z dniem 10 październikaReforma sądownictwa nadal w blokach startowych. Oczekiwanie na ruch prezydenta – telewizjarepublika.pl, 11-10-2017. Dnia kolejnego dobiegła końca akcja informacyjna Sprawiedliwe Sądy, która trwała mniej więcej od początku września. Prezes PFN Cezary Jurkiewicz ogłosił dla radia RMF FM, że kampania ta zakończyła się powodzeniemKoniec kampanii "Sprawiedliwe Sądy". Polska Fundacja Narodowa zamknęła ją, bo "odniosła sukces" – polsatnews.pl, 11-10-2017. 16 października wystartował wcześnie obiecany program pilotażowy, który pozwoli na wdrożenie specjalnego systemu, umożliwiającego losowy przydział spraw – minister Zbigniew Ziobro oświadczył, że testy tego systemu ruszyły w sądach w Warszawie, Gliwicach i SuwałkachLosowe przydzielanie sędziów. Ziobro: rusza pilotażowy program – TVN24, 16-10-2017. Następnego dnia faktem stała się kolejna odsłona ping-pong, na linii Duda-Kaczyński, ten pierwszy nie zaakceptował poprawek PiS, które trafiły na biurko głowy państwa tydzień wcześniej. W związku z tym zapowiedziano czwarte już spotkanie prezydenta i prezesa PiS, które odbyło się tradycyjnie w piątek (tym razem 20 października)Prezydent niezadowolony z poprawek PiS. „Spotka się z prezesem Kaczyńskim jeszcze w tym tygodniu” – Wprost, 17-10-2017. 25 października dwudniową wizytę w Polsce złożyli członkowie Komisji Weneckiej, która była poświęcona kwestiom reformy sądownictwa. Szef MSZ Witold Waszczykowski już wcześniej oświadczył, że władze nie będą tolerowały ingerencji w wymiar polskiego sądownictwa z zewnątrzSzef MSZ odpowiada Komisji Weneckiej w sprawie reformy sądownictwa – niezalezna.pl, 24-10-2017. Tego samego dnia do Kancelarii Sejmu wpłynęło pismo od Naczelnej Rady Adwokackiej, zawierające krytykę wobec prezydenckich projektów ustaw o KRS i SN. Jedną z przesłanek dowodzących krytyce jest przeniesienie wielu niedogodnych pomysłów z pierwotnego (proponowanego wówczas przez samą partię PiS) kształtu ustaw o KRS i SN do projektu tych samych ustaw, które są autorstwa prezydenta RPDo Kancelarii Sejmu wpłynęła opinia NRA o projektach ustaw o SN i KRS – fakty.interia.pl, 25-10-2017. W piątek, 27 października, krytycyzm wobec wymiaru sądownictwa w Polsce wyraził specjalny sprawozdawca ONZ ds. niezależności sędziów, prawników i adwokatów Diego Garcia-Sayan. Zarzucał on między innymi charakter rozmów dotyczących zmian w ustawach o SN i KRS, jego zdaniem ważne zmiany dla danej społeczności powinny być omawiane nie tylko przez polityków. Postawę wizytującego w Warszawie sprawozdawcy potępiał rzecznik rządu Rafał Bochenek, twierdząc, że nie należy wydawać opinii o polskim sądownictwie w oparciu o informacje pochodzące ze środków masowego przekazuReforma sądownictwa: "Nie tylko jedna strona jest winna" – Polskie Radio, 27-10-2017"Praworządność zagrożona". Sprawozdawca ONZ krytykuje reformę, PiS odpowiada – TVN24, 27-10-2017. 3 listopada ruszyła piąta runda rozmów w tej sprawie, jednak w zmienionym składzie, rozmowy odbywały się pomiędzy wiceszefem Kancelarii Prezydenta Pawłem Muchą oraz szefem sejmowej komisji sprawiedliwości Stanisławem Piotrowiczem. Rozmowy między tymi samymi politykami miały miejsce również 31 października, były one wówczas poświęcone temu, w jaki sposób mają być wybierani członkowie Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa oraz temu, kiedy sędziowie Sądu Najwyższego przejdą w stan spoczynkuSpotkanie w Pałacu Prezydenckim ws. reformy sądownictwa – tvp.info, 03-11-2017. Piotrowicz po pierwszym listopadowym spotkaniu w tej sprawie oświadczył w wywiadzie dla TV Trwam, że nie udało się osiągnąć kompromisu dotyczącego sposobu wyboru członków Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa. Wspominał również, że zawsze w razie niemożności wyboru przez Sejm o wyborze ma decydować Senat – wtedy członek KRS zostałby wybrany większością 2/3 głosówPiotrowicz: Nie ma porozumienia ws. wyboru członków KRS – Do Rzeczy, 04-11-2017. 10 listopada Mucha oraz Piotrowicz oświadczyli, że udało się osiągnąć wstępny kompromis dot. nowych ustaw reformujących sądownictwo (KRS i SN)Przełom w sporze o reformę sądownictwa. Sejm zajmie się propozycjami prezydenta – TVP Info, 10-10-2017. Jako proponowany termin powtórnego rozpatrzenia ustaw wskazywano dni 22-24 listopada, w te, które miałoby docelowo odbyć się najbliższe posiedzenie niższej izby polskiego parlamentu„Ustawy o KRS i SN prawdopodobnie na najbliższym posiedzeniu Sejmu” – tvp.info, 13-11-2017. Polityczna ocena nowych ustaw o SN i KRS 22 listopada rozpoczęło się 52. posiedzenie Sejmu RP VIII kadencji i na nim zgodnie z planem kontynuowano debatę na temat ustaw. Było to pierwsze czytanie, najpierw zaczęto od ustawy reformującej Sąd Najwyższy, a potem dyskutowano na temat ustawy reformującej KRSNA ŻYWO: W Sejmie o projektach ustaw ws. sądów – wprost.pl, 22-11-2017. Dwa dni później na posiedzeniu odrzucono wnioski partii opozycyjnych o całościowe odrzucenie projektu, było wręcz przeciwnie, ustawy o KRS i SN trafiły do Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Praw CzłowiekaWnioski opozycji odrzucone. Sejm za dalszymi pracami nad ustawami o KRS i Sądzie Najwyższym – polskieradio.pl, 24-11-2017. 28 listopada komisja ta na posiedzeniu przyjęła po prawie 9 godzinach obrad projekt reformujący KRS, z uwzględnieniem poprawek, które zgłosiła partia PiSKomisja sprawiedliwości prace nad prezydenckim projektem o SN – Interia, 28-11-2017W końcu wszystko będzie jasne? Posiedzenie sejmowej komisji sprawiedliwości w sprawie ustaw sądowych – Wirtualna Polska, 28-11-2017. W dniach 29-30 listopada członkowie komisji dyskutowali na temat prezydenckiej ustawy reformującej SN. Na nich przyjęto wiele poprawek do ustawy o SN, jedna z nich głosi, że Zgromadzenie Ogólne Sędziów Sądu Najwyższego będzie musiało ogłosić nazwiska pięciu kandydatów na stanowisko I prezesa SN oraz te dane przekazać głowie państwaProjekty ustaw o KRS i SN. Prezydent Andrzej Duda rozważa ponowne weto obu ustaw. Nie zgadza się na przyjęte przez PiS poprawki. Spotkanie Duda-Kaczyński „potencjalnie możliwe” – Newsweek, 30-11-2017 (arch.). Duda kolejny raz zagroził, że zawetuje te same ustawy z tego samego powodu, tak jak podjął tą decyzję w lipcu. Zwieńczeniem posiedzenia Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Praw Człowieka było głosowanie nad całością ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym, za ustawą z włączeniem poprawek PiS głosowało 13 członków, pięciu zaś wyraziło sprzeciwSąd Najwyższy według PiS. Koniec prac nad poprawkami – tvn24.pl, 30-11-2017. Następnego dnia odbyła się debata, udział w której wzięli konstytucjonaliści i ważniejsi członkowie opozycji, ci pierwsi od razu uznali nowe ustawy za niekonstytucyjne"Projekty ws. KRS i SN niekonstytucyjne". Debata opozycji w Sejmie – Polsat News, 01-12-2017. Drugie czytanie prezydenckich ustaw ruszyło 6 grudniaNA ŻYWO: Drugie czytanie projektów ustaw o sądownictwie w Sejmie. Duże zmiany w SN i KRS – Wprost, 06-12-2017. W pierwszym dniu drugiego czytania poseł Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Stanisław Piotrowicz złożył dodatkowe poprawki do ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym, zaś posłowie Kukiz'15 zagrozili, że odrzucą prezydencki projekt o SN w razie, gdyby partia PiS nie przyjęłaby ich poprawekSejm: PiS złożyło ponad 20 poprawek do projektu prezydenta o Sądzie Najwyższym – RMF 24, 06-12-2017 (arch.). Projekt ustawy o SN, po faktycznym uwzględnieniu do niego poprawek zgłoszonych przez PiS, został skierowany tego samego dnia do sejmowej Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Praw CzłowiekaII czytanie projektu ustawy o SN. Projekt wraca do komisji – interia.pl, 06-12-2017. 8 grudnia Sejm przyjął prezydenckie wersje ustaw o KRS i SNSejm uchwalił projekty ustaw o KRS i SN – Radio Maryja, 08-12-2017. Ustawę zmieniającą KRS poparło 237 osób, przeciwko temu było 166, a 22 posłów wstrzymało się od głosu. Natomiast ustawę o Sądzie Najwyższym poparło 239 posłów, 171 wyraziło sprzeciw, 24 zaś wstrzymały się od głosuSejm uchwalił nową ustawę o Sądzie Najwyższym oraz nowelizację ustawy Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa – bankier.pl, 08-12-2017 (arch.). Przewodniczący PO Grzegorz Schetyna w związku z wynikiem wcześnie wspomnianych głosowań, powtórnie apelował do Andrzeja Dudy o to, by zawetował ustawy reformujące sądownictwo"Czarny dzień dla polskiej demokracji". PO apeluje o weto prezydenta – RMF 24, 08-12-2017. W nocy z 11 na 12 grudnia Komisja Praw Człowieka, Praworządności i Petycji Senatu RP przyjęła nowe ustawy reformujące sądownictwoNocne obrady Senatu. Komisja nie miała zastrzeżeń do ustaw Dudy. "Ostatni gasi światło" – gazeta.pl, 12-12-2017. Senat zajął się tymi ustawami na posiedzeniu trwającym od 12 do 14 grudnia (KRS – 12-13 grudnia; SN – 13-14 grudnia), nie obyły się te rozmowy bez zakłóceń – między innymi około godziny 19:00 kilka aktywistek rozwinęło transparenty, na których było widać napisy Wolne sądy, Wolne wybory oraz Wolna Polska i w związku z tym na to reagowała Straż MarszałkowskaDziś kolejne protesty przed Senatem w sprawie reformy sądownictwa? – Onet, 13-12-2017 (arch.)Reforma sądownictwa coraz bliżej! Senat zakończył debatę nad nowelizacją ustawy o KRS. Nie obyło się bez happeningów totalnej opozycji. ZDJĘCIA – wPolityce.pl, 13-12-2017. Senatorom w ostatecznym głosowaniu z 15 grudnia udało się przyjąć obie uchwały reformujące sądownictwo w Polsce bez jakichkolwiek poprawek do nichSenat uchwalił prezydenckie ustawy reformujące wymiar sprawiedliwości – Polskie Radio, 15-12-2017. 18 grudnia opublikowano wspólny list, który w swej treści wzywa do zawetowania drugiej odsłony ustaw o SN i KRS. Pod tym pismem podpisało się 27 organizacji pozarządowych, w tym Greenpeace Polska, Łańcuch Światła Poznań i Warszawski Strajk KobietUstawy o sądownictwie czekają już tylko na podpis. Apele do prezydenta – tvn24.pl, 19-12-2017. Pomimo tego listu i wcześniejszych próśb o weta z wielu innych organizacji, prezydent Andrzej Duda podpisał 20 grudnia zmodyfikowane ustawy o KRS i SN, kilka godzin po uruchomieniu artykułu 7 Traktatu o UEReforma wymiaru sądownictwa stała się faktem! Prezydent Andrzej Duda podpisał ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym i Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa – wPolityce.pl, 21-12-2017. W Dzienniku Ustaw podpisane akty pojawiły się 2 stycznia 2018 rokuPrezydenckie ustawy o KRS i SN opublikowane w Dzienniku Ustaw – Polskie Radio, 02-01-2018. Polskie sądy po podpisaniu ustaw 16 stycznia 2018 władze Sądu Najwyższego wydały uchwałę, zgodnie z którą jego członkowie potępiły ustawę reformującą ich organ, tłumacząc to faktem, że wymiar sprawiedliwości nie poprawi się wskutek usunięcia stamtąd połowy członków"Usunięcie połowy sędziów Sądu Najwyższego jest bezprawne" - Zgromadzenie SN o reformie sądownictwa – polsatnews.pl, 16-01-2018. Miesiąc później Iustitia apelowała, by członkowie SN pozostawali na swoich dotychczasowych stanowiskachStowarzyszenie "Iustitia" apeluje do sędziów Sądu Najwyższego – tvn24.pl, 11-02-2018. 17 marca minister sprawiedliwości i prokurator generalny Zbigniew Ziobro na konferencji zapowiedział, że ustawa o Ustroju sądów powszechnych ulegnie zmianie. Nowelizacja ustawy, gdyby została uchwalona, miała zdaniem ministra zaostrzyć kary nakładane na sędziów za przewinienia, nawet te najdrobniejszeMin. Ziobro: Nie ma miejsca dla sędziów złodziei w polskim sądownictwie – radiomaryja.pl, 17-03-2018. Batalia o skład zmienionej KRS 4 stycznia 2018 marszałek Sejmu Marek Kuchciński ujawnił w odpowiednim piśmie nabór do członków zreformowanej Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa, zgodnie z odpowiednią ustawą nabór ten trwał przez 21 dni. Nabór jednak został zbojkotowany przez polityków Platformy Obywatelskiej i NowoczesnejNie ma chętnych do nowej KRS – Newsweek, 16-01-2018PO i Nowoczesna ogłaszają bojkot zmienionej KRS. „Nie będziemy legalizowali łamania ustawy zasadniczej” – Wprost, 16-01-2018. 15 stycznia ze stanowiska przewodniczącego Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa ustąpił Dariusz ZawistowskiSzef Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa rezygnuje. Żurek: gest dobitny – TVN24, 12-01-2018, jego następczynią została dotychczasowa I prezes SN Małgorzata GersdorfJest nowa przewodnicząca KRS – Radio Szczecin, 23-01-2018. Nabór do KRS zakończył się zgłoszeniem ostatecznie 18 kandydatur, Centrum Informacyjne Sejmu w kolejnych dniach publikowało sylwetki tych, którzy zgłaszali te kandydaturySejm ogłosił piątego kandydata do Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa – Interia, 09-02-2018 (arch.). 3 marca odbyła się specjalna narada z udziałem członków KRS, na której zadecydowano o wydaniu uchwały w postaci apelu, zmierzającego do tego, by sędziowie szanowali odrębność sądów i zasadę trójpodziału władzy. Uchwała była tradycyjnie krytykowana przez członków Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, m.in. wiceministra sprawiedliwości Łukasza Plebiaka oraz szefa sejmowej Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Praw Człowieka Stanisława PiotrowiczaKomentarze po nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa – Polskie Radio, 03-03-2018. Listę widoczną wyżej, która zawierała listy wszystkich kandydatów oprócz tych, których nie rekomendowały partie opozycyjne, członkowie sejmowej Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Praw Człowieka zaakceptowali 5 marca. Za przyjęciem było 18 członków, a 10 wyraziło sprzeciwOto sędziowie-kandydaci do KRS. Na liście nazwiska wybrane przez PiS i Kukiz'15 – Radio ZET, 05-03-2018 (arch.). 6 marca w Sejmie odbyło się głosowanie nad przyjętą dzień wcześniej listą – głosów za było 267, nie było głosów przeciwnych, zaś 2 innych parlamentarzystów wstrzymało się od głosu. W tym głosowaniu oczywiście udziału nie brali członkowie PO, PSL-UED oraz NowoczesnejSejm wybrał nową Krajową Radę Sądownictwa. Komentarze – polskieradio.pl, 06-03-2018. Krótko po tym głosowaniu prof. Małgorzata Gersdorf ogłosiła, że nie będzie już sprawowała funkcji szefowej KRSMałgorzata Gersdorf rezygnuje z funkcji przewodniczącej KRS – Radio ZET, 06-03-2018. 14 marca PiS ogłosił projekt nowelizacji ustawy o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa. Dotyczy on nowej roli prezesa Trybunału Konstytucyjnego, a mianowicie ta osoba musi otworzyć pierwsze posiedzenie KRS po zwolnieniu poprzedniego szefa tego organuPiS przygotował projekt nowelizacji ustawy o KRS – Interia, 14-03-2018. Pięć dni później plan partia wycofała, tłumacząc się dalszymi działaniami, jakie może podjąć Małgorzata GersdorfBeata Mazurek tłumaczy decyzję o wycofaniu nowelizacji ustawy o KRS – Onet, 19-03-2018. Udział mass media w kryzysie 16 lipca, na godzinę przed formalnym rozpoczęciem masowych ogólnopolskich protestów, na kanale TVP Info można było obejrzeć o godz. 14:00 film pt. Pucz, który był poświęcony wydarzeniom w polskim parlamencie, mającym miejsce pod koniec 2016 roku. Również kanał TVP Info informował na początku niedzielnych wystąpień, że udział w protestach bierze mała ilość osób"Słaba frekwencja przed Sejmem" - tak protesty przedstawiała TVP Info. A jak było naprawdę? – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 17-07-2017. Telewizja Polska oraz niektórzy komentatorzy pracujący dla serwisu wPolityce.pl, podawali do wiadomości publicznej, iż masowe protesty miały wywołać liczne firmy marketingowe wspierane przez polską opozycję. Pojawiały się na portalach społecznościowych zmasowane ilości postów potępiających reformy, a druga wcześnie wspomniana redakcja określiła to zjawisko mianem astroturfingu. Dziennikarze programu Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas wypatrzyli, że w polskojęzycznej Wikipedii naniesiono edycję, która miała wykazać, że to zjawisko wykorzystało Prawo i Sprawiedliwość – podczas oficjalnej, dwudniowej wizyty prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Donalda TrumpaWedług wPolityce.pl i TVP protesty przeciw reformie sądownictwa to astroturfing wywołany przez firmy marketingowe i NGO-sy – wirtualnemedia.pl, 23-07-2017. 23 lipca, w godzinach wieczornych, Dziennik Gazeta Prawna ujawnił, iż senatorowie przegłosowali inną ustawę niż ustawa o SNÓsmy dzień demonstracji przeciwko reformie sądownictwa (RELACJA) – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 23-07-2017. Na jednym z blogów opublikowano wyniki pewnych badań, które miały faktycznie wykazać, że Polskę dotknął astroturfing. Jednym z rezultatów jest fakt, że 27% osób zaangażowanych w udział w demonstracjach i równocześnie nawołujących do tego za pośrednictwem serwisów społecznościowych to osoby mieszkające rzekomo poza granicami Polski21% profili FB wzmiankujących o protestach nie ma powiązań z profilami w Polsce, choć używa j. polskiego. Zaskakujące badania DBMS – wPolityce.pl, 26-07-2017. W trakcie tych wydarzeń na paskach informacyjnych TVP Info pojawiały się wyjątkowo nieprecyzyjne jej treści. 14 lipca wyemitowano Nie da się ukryć, a widzowie na głównym pasku mogli zobaczyć napis MEDIA KOMERCYJNE WALCZĄ Z RZĄDEM BARDZIEJ NIŻ OPOZYCJA. Jego treść była adresowana głównie do dziennikarzy pracujących w Gazecie Wyborczej oraz do Tomasza LisaW „Nie da się ukryć” TVP Info zarzucono TVN, Polsatowi, „GW” i Lisowi, że „walczą z rządem bardziej niż opozycja” – wirtualnemedia.pl, 17-07-2017. Nie inaczej było pod koniec listopada, szczególnie 24 listopada, kiedy pojawiał się na głównej belce informacyjnej tego kanału taki napis jak Totalna opozycja chce zablokować ustawę reformującą sądownictwoTusk jest najważniejszy, czyli tydzień na pasku TVP Info – wyborcza.pl, 24-11-2017. W oczy rzucał się także napis GIGANTYCZNA SKALA PATOLOGII W SĄDOWNICTWIE na górnym czerwonym pasku tego samego kanału, widzowie mogli to zobaczyć głównie, gdy dziennikarze zajmowali się tematami dotyczącymi wymiaru sprawiedliwości w PolscePrzekaz tygodnia TVP Info: Tylko PiS wyleczy patologię w sądownictwie – wyborcza.pl, 01-12-2017. Kolejne nachalne belki informacyjne pojawiały się 20 grudnia, w dniu uruchomienia art. 7 Traktatu o UEPaskowy TVP Info znowu w formie. Oto najlepsze paski po decyzji KE wobec Polski – gazeta.pl, 20-12-2017 (arch.). Ogólnopolskie demonstracje thumb|200px|Protest przed gmachem Sądu Najwyższego w Warszawie ([[16 lipca 2017).]] thumb|200px|Znicz – jeden z charakterystycznych symboli podczas protestów w Poznaniu ([[17 lipca 2017).]] [[Plik:KryzysSadowniczy2017-006.jpg|thumb|200px|Posłowie partii opozycyjnych podczas protestów #3xWETO, mających miejsce tuż przed Pałacem Prezydenckim (20 lipca 2017).]] thumb|200px|Demonstracje w [[Warszawa|Warszawie (22 lipca 2017).]] thumb|200px|Demonstracje w [[Warszawa|Warszawie (grudzień 2017).]] Już 13 lipca 2017 na ulice polskich miast wychodzili ludzie domagający się wycofania dwóch ustaw przyjętych przez Sejm RP w dniu poprzednim. W związku z tym gmach Sejmu RP od razu był ogrodzony barierkami. Demonstracje eskalowały się, zatem marszałek Sejmu Marek Kuchciński zadecydował o wprowadzeniu zakazu wstępu do parlamentu dla wszystkich osób niepowołanychEuroposłowie domagają się reakcji PE na zmiany w polskim sądownictwie – euractiv.pl, 18-07-2017. 14 lipca protestowali zwolennicy zrzeszenia Obywatele RP, zaś dzień później zwolennicy partii Razem. 16 lipca zaczęły się ogólnopolskie protesty przeciwko nowym ustawom reformującym sądownictwo. Cykl demonstracji zainaugurowała mająca miejsce tego samego dnia manifestacja organizowana przez władze KOD-u, pod hasłem To NIE Koniec! Powstrzymajmy Zamach StanuManifestacja opozycji pod Sejmem przeciwko reformie sądownictwa – fakty.interia.pl, 16-07-2017. Udział w tych protestach deklarowali również zarówno zwolennicy, jak i członkowie partii opozycyjnych oraz innych organizacji pozarządowych (Platforma Obywatelska, Nowoczesna, Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, Komitet Obrony Demokracji). W czasie manifestacji skandowano wiele okrzyków wobec obecnie rządzącej partii czy wykonano utwór pt. Mury Jacka Kaczmarskiego. Przed Sejmem swe przemówienia wystosowali między innymi Krzysztof Łoziński, Paweł Kasprzak, Grzegorz Schetyna oraz Ryszard PetruTłumy pod Sejmem. Opozycja zapowiada: Obalimy i rozliczymy PiS – polityka.pl, 16-07-2017. Działacze KOD posuwali się coraz dalej, zasiadając na pomniku Armii Krajowej i Polskiego Państwa PodziemnegoObrzydliwe! Tak KOD-ziarze szanują bohaterów. Z buciorami na pomnik Armii Krajowej – niezalezna.pl, 16-07-2017. Tylko przed Sądem Najwyższym w Warszawie miały miejsce demonstracje z udziałem wielu tysięcy osób. Uczestnicy zarzucali zarówno partii Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, jak i samemu prezesowi Jarosławowi Kaczyńskiemu zaprowadzenie dyktatury i zdemolowanie państwa prawa. Wokół siedziby SN protestujący utworzyli łańcuch światła, otaczając budynek samymi siebie ze święcą w ręku. Świeca stała się symbolem całych protestów, ale protestujący w innych większych miastach w Polsce używali zamiast świecy, znicze, latarki, a nawet włączone telefony komórkowe. Ogółem, w popołudniowych demonstracjach przed gmachem Sejmu brało udział 4,5 tys. osób (10 tys. według władz m.st. Warszawy), a w demonstracjach przed SN – 3 tys. osób (17 tys. protestujących według władz Warszawy)Policja podsumowała niedzielne manifestacje. Protesty bez incydentów – Polskie Radio, 17-07-2017. Do protestowania wzywali również znani ludzie kultury, między innymi Maciej StuhrMaciej Stuhr zachęca do udziału w protestach przeciwko zmianom w sądownictwie – Onet, 16-07-2017. 17 lipca przedstawiciele partii opozycyjnych utworzyli sztab odpowiedzialny za koordynowanie działań opozycji pogrążonej dotkliwie przez ten kryzys. Udział w tym procederze brali przedstawiciele PO, .N, PSL oraz UED (Unia Europejskich Demokratów). Kolejne większe protesty ruszyły dnia następnego. Około godziny 17:00 ruszył marsz demonstrujących, nadto odbyła się manifestacja pod Wawelem (pod hasłem Nie zgadzamy się na zamach stanu) – oba wydarzenia odbyły się pod nadzorem władz KOD-u. Marsz ten przeniósł się do Pałacu Prezydenckiego, a potem z powrotem do Sejmu RP. Kontynuowano również protesty pod gmachem Sądu Najwyższego, jemu nadano już hasło Łańcuch światła, dodatkowo ten sam rodzaj protestów przeniósł się pod budynki sądów innych polskich miast"PiS nie odpuszcza, my też nie odpuszczamy!". KOD pilnie zwołuje ludzi pod Sejm – gazeta.pl, 18-07-2017. Według policji, w szczytowym momencie udział w demonstracjach brało 3,5 tys. osóbPolicja: 3,5 tys. osób w kulminacyjnym momencie wtorkowych protestów – Radio Maryja, 19-07-2017. 19 lipca osoby protestujące przed Sejmem zapowiedziały, że będą to robić aż do wycofania kontrowersyjnych ustaw, a te ustawy rozpatrywała tego samego dnia sejmowa komisja sprawiedliwościProtesty przed Sejmem. "Będziemy tutaj stać do skutku" – dorzeczy.pl, 19-07-2017. Wyjątkowy protest przed budynkiem Pałacu Prezydenckiego odbył się 20 lipca, w szczytowym momencie demonstracji udział brało nawet 50 tysięcy osób. Udział w zajściach brali również znani przedstawiciele partii opozycyjnych. Wcześniej także miały miejsce protesty przed gmachem Sejmu, w trakcie których policja między innymi usunęła przebywającego w pobliżu budynku Pawła Kasprzaka. 21 lipca odbyły się protesty tuż przed rezydencją prezydenta RP w JuracieDotarli nawet do Juraty! Tłumy protestujących pod bramą rezydencji Andrzeja Dudy (WIDEO) – radiozet.pl, 21-07-2017. Ogólnopolskie manifestacje z udziałem przeciwników sądowniczych reform kontynuowano w dniach 22-26 lipcaTrwają protesty przeciwników reformy sądownictwa; totalna opozycja podgrzewa nastroje – radiomaryja.pl, 22-07-2017Manifestacje w całej Polsce. Ale już mniej liczne niż w ostatnich dniach – Radio ZET, 26-07-2017, nawet mimo podjęcia decyzji o zawetowaniu dwóch ważniejszych ustaw. 26 lipca przed główną siedzibą demonstrowały działaczki Ogólnopolskiego Strajku Kobiet, udział w protestach brało kilkaset osóbProtest przed siedzibą PiS. "My nie chcemy dyktatury" – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 26-07-2017. 30 lipca miały miejsce protesty przed budynkami sądów w Katowicach i Gdańsku, które zwołało Stowarzyszenie Sędziów Polskich Iustitia, pod hasłem 5xTAK. Skandowano wówczas następujące słowa: Tak dla niezależnych sądów i niezawisłości sędziowskiej, Tak dla sądów pokoju, Tak dla obywatelskiego nadzoru nad sądami, Tak dla nieusuwalności sędziów oraz Tak dla społecznej kontroli sędziówIustitia przedstawiła postulaty do reformy sądownictwa – fakty.interia.pl, 30-07-2017. 21 września pojawiły się medialne spekulacje, które świadczą, że rzecznik Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa Waldemar Żurek miał rozesłać wszystkim komercyjnym mediom informacje o organizacji antyrządowych demonstracji na następny, piątkowy dzień. Protesty mają mieć miejsce prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Polacy z niecierpliwością oczekują prezydenckich projektów ustaw o KRS i SNSKANDAL! Rzecznik KRS wzywa do antyrządowej demonstracji! REFORMA SĄDOWNICTWA POTRZEBNA OD RAZU! – Telewizja Republika, 21-09-2017. Zapowiadane protesty ostatecznie stały się faktem, ruszyły one około godziny 19:00 pod hasłem Światło na prezydenta"Wracamy pod Pałaca Prezydencki". Akcja Demokracja odwiedzi prezydenta Dudę – Do Rzeczy, 22-09-2017. Kolejny cykl ogólnopolskich demonstracji przed gmachami sądów odbył się 1 października"Suweren mówi nie". Pikiety pod sądami – Interia, 01-10-2017. Tego dnia Platforma Obywatelska powołała zespół mający na celu koordynować przebieg wszelkich antyrządowych demonstracjiPO powołała partyjny zespół, który zajmie się koordynacją protestów – Radio Maryja, 01-10-2017. 10 października w pobliżu gmachu Sejmu protestowali pracownicy sądownictwaPracownicy sądów manifestują przed Sejmem. "Dobra zmiana o nas zapomniała!" – RMF 24, 10-10-2017. Ponieważ w listopadzie miała miejsce druga próba przyjęcia ustaw o KRS i SN, ożywiły się kolejne większe protesty. 22 listopada demonstrowała przed gmachem Sejmu licząca zaledwie kilkadziesiąt osób rzesza członków Obywateli RPProtest pod Sejmem przeciw reformie sądownictwa proponowanej przez PiS – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 23-11-2017. Dzień później bezpośrednio w Sejmie protest podejmowało kilka osób należących do Obywateli RP oraz Warszawskiego Strajku Kobiet. Kobiety trzymały transparent, na którym napisano hasło Wolne Sądy, Wolne Wybory, Wolna Polska!, w efekcie czego zostały wyprowadzone stamtąd przez Straż MarszałkowskąProtest w Sejmie. "Wolne Polki, Wolne Sądy, Wolne Wybory" – Interia, 23-11-2017. 24 listopada w ponad 120 polskich miastach odbyły się protesty pod wcześnie wspomnianym hasłem, które zostały sfinansowane przez 28 różnych organizacji, w Poznaniu ponownie zorganizowano protesty, których symbolem stał się tzw. Łańcuch ŚwiatłaOrganizacje finansowane przez Niemców i Sorosa szykują wielki protest "w obronie sądów" – niezalezna.pl, 21-11-2017Łańcuch Światła w piątek znów w Poznaniu i całej Polsce – Głos Wielkopolski, 21-11-2017Krajowa Rada Sądownictwa zaprasza na demonstrację w obronie sądów – Wirtualna Polska, 22-11-2017 (arch.)Reforma sądownictwa. Protesty "3xW" w ponad 120 miastach – Polskie Radio, 24-11-2017 (arch.). Tego samego hasła używała posłanka Kamila Gasiuk-Pihowicz podczas posiedzenia sejmowego dwa dni wcześniej, zachęcając tym samym do udziału w ogólnopolskich protestachOpozycja zapowiada kolejne protesty pod Pałacem Prezydenckim – Do Rzeczy, 22-11-2017. W piątkowych protestach (24 listopada) przed Pałacem Prezydenckim udział brał między innymi wicemarszałek Senatu III RP Bogdan BorusewiczProtest w sprawie reformy sądownictwa. Przyszli też politycy opozycji – tvp.info, 24-11-2017. Także 6 grudnia miały miejsce protesty w największych polskich miastach, pod znakiem Łańcucha Światła, około godziny 22:00 tuż przed Sejmem odbyły się demonstracje pod hasłem Pod SejmProtest pod Sejmem. „Łańcuchy Światła” w obronie sądów rozbłysły w całej Polsce – Newsweek, 06-12-2017. 12 grudnia miały miejsce z kolei protesty przed główną siedzibą polskiego parlamentu zwołane akurat z okazji przemówienia nowo zaprzysiężonego premiera III RP Mateusza Morawieckiego. Zaczęły się one po południu, dopiero po jego expose demonstracje pod egidą Koalicji Prodemokratycznej stały się gwałtowniejsze. W ich wyniku jeden funkcjonariusz policji został niegroźnie rannyW Sejmie wotum dla premiera Morawieckiego. Pod budynkiem protesty przeciw reformie sądownictwa – wp.pl, 12-12-2017. Dwa dni później ruszyły następne ogólnopolskie protesty organizowane przez Akcję DemokracjęPonowne protesty przeciwko reformie sądów. „Łańcuch Ludzi” przed Pałacem Prezydenckim – TVP Info, 14-12-2017Zapłonął „łańcuch światła”. Manifestacje na Krakowskim Przedmieściu i przed sądami w Polsce – wprost.pl, 14-12-2017 (arch.). Niezwykłe protesty odbyły się 24 grudnia w pobliżu Pałacu Prezydenckiego, nieliczne tu manifestacje pod nazwą Wigilia z Konstytucją„Wigilia z Konstytucją”. Przed Pałacem Prezydenckim odbył się protest – Wprost, 24-12-2017. 21 stycznia 2018 roku odbyły się w kilkunastu polskich miastach manifestacje przeciwko tej reformie – ich nieliczni uczestnicy stawali nieruchomo przez okres dwudziestu minutMieli zaklejone usta i opaski na oczach. Protesty w kilkunastu miastach w Polsce – Wirtualna Polska, 21-01-2018. Protesty Polaków za granicą Nieliczne protesty, które odbyły się w lipcu 2017 roku, miały miejsce m.in. w: BerlinieProtesty przeciwko reformom polskiego sądownictwa w miastach UE – Polsat News, 24-07-2017, Barcelonie, Brukseli, Londynie, Monachium, Paryżu, Rzymie, Wiedniu. Większość demonstracji odbyło się w ramach utworzonego w listopadzie 2016 ruchu pod nazwą Pulse of Europe. 14 grudnia 2017, w ramach protestów organizowanych przez Akcję Demokrację manifestowała polska diaspora, w Berlinie, Dublinie oraz Londynie. Pokłosia kryzysu sądowniczego Afera z udziałem asesorów sądowych Pod koniec października rzecznik Krajowej Rady Sądownictwa oświadczył, że organ nie przyjmie żadnego z 265 asesorów sądowych, którzy składali swe kandydatury. Zdaniem Zbigniewa Ziobry jest to pewien argument, który ma teoretycznie posłużyć do zmiany ustawy o KRSZbigniew Ziobro o decyzji KRS: Stał się skandal – Interia, 30-10-2017. Kandydaci potępili decyzję tego organu, twierdząc, że Rada procedowała w sposób uniemożliwiający kandydatom usunięcie ewentualnych braków bądź też wyjaśnienie ewentualnych wątpliwości. Na feralnej liście pojawiały się nazwiska osób, którzy zaliczyli egzamin i nie składali deklaracji rezygnacji z pracy asesorskiej, a także nazwiska referendarzy sądowych oraz asystentów sędziówAsesorzy odpowiadają KRS. "Nie ślubowaliśmy ministrowi, lecz Polsce" – Do Rzeczy, 02-11-2017. Niepokój wobec takiej sytuacji wyraziło w odpowiednim komunikacie Stowarzyszenie Sędziów Polskich Iustitia, zdaniem tej organizacji za to przewinienie odpowiada Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości„Iustitia” zaniepokojona losem 265 asesorów. Wini ministerstwo – Wprost, 05-11-2017. 15 listopada Waldemar Żurek oświadczył, że władze KRS powtórnie rozpatrzy kandydatury 255 osób, wyniki te mają być znane dwa dni późniejKrajowa Rada Sądownictwa ponownie rozpatrzy kandydatury 255 asesorów sądowych – Polska Times, 16-11-2017. Werdykt ten zapadł planowo i na konferencji prasowej podano, że 252 kandydatów może pracować jako asesor, w pozostałych trzech przypadkach zakazu pracy nie uchylonoAsesorzy będą mogli orzekać. KRS zmienia zdanie – TVP Info, 17-11-2017. Reakcje międzynarodowe Krytycyzm wobec kontrowersyjnych ustaw wyrazili pojedynczy politycy z zagranicy, w tym: szef dyplomacji Niemiec Sigmar GabrielSzef niemieckiego MSZ o reformie sądów w Polsce: podkopywanie fundamentu – Onet, 17-07-2017, władze Departamentu Stanu USADepartament Stanu USA zaniepokojony sytuacją w Polsce. „Liczymy, że nasi sojusznicy utrzymają silne demokratyczne instytucje” – Wprost, 29-09-2017 oraz amerykański senator i były kandydat na prezydenta USA John McCainSenator John McCain krytykuje reformę sądownictwa w Polsce – kresy.pl, 23-07-2017. Pojawiały się również głosy gotowości do rozwiązania kryzysu, w ten sposób zareagowała między innymi niemiecka kanclerz Angela Merkel. Po ogłoszeniu prezydenckich wersji ustaw reformujących sądownictwo niepokój wobec dekretów wyraził prezydent Francji Emmanuel MacronMacron jest zaniepokojony sytuacją w Polsce – pl.sputniknews.com, 23-11-2017. Na kilka dni przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia specjalny sprawozdawca ONZ Diego Garcia-Sayan negatywnie ocenił ustawy reformujące sądownictwo w III RPSpecjalny sprawozdawca ONZ ocenił polską reformę sądownictwa. Nie zmienił zdania – polskieradio.pl, 22-12-2017. Po podpisaniu ustaw o KRS i SN przez prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudę oraz uruchomieniu przepisów zawartych w artykule siódmym traktatu o UE, pomysł nałożenia na Polskę sankcji poparły dotychczas władze Austrii, Francji oraz NiemiecKanclerz Austrii: „Nie może być żadnych kompromisów. Także wobec Polski” – Newsweek, 24-12-2017. W raportach z 25 i 31 lipca niepokój wokół nowych aktów prawnych reformujących sądownictwo w III RP wyraziła agencja ratingowa Moody'sAgencja Moody's o reformie sądownictwa: zagraża praworządności – tvn24bis.pl, 25-07-2017Moody’s: Reforma sądownictwa w Polsce może negatywnie wpłynąć na inwestycje – RMF24, 31-07-2017. Kolejny raport agencja Moody's opublikowała 17 stycznia 2018, w nim opisując skutki reformy w postaci między innymi osłabionej niezależności sądownictwaMoody's: Reforma sądownictwa i jej skutki mogą wpłynąć na ocenę siły instytucjonalnej Polski – biznes.interia.pl, 17-01-2018. Identyczną odpowiedź wystosowały władze Departamentu Stanu USA, o tym wspominała rzeczniczka amerykańskiej dyplomacji Heather NauertRzeczniczka Departamentu Stanu USA: Uważnie przyglądamy się sytuacji w Polsce. Jesteśmy zaniepokojeni – dziennik-polityczny.com, 21-07-2017. Swoją odpowiedź na reakcję amerykańskich władz wystosowało Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych III RP, uznając, że wszelkie oświadczenia dotyczące tej kwestii są przedwczesne z uwagi na fakt, że proces legislacyjny nadal trwaMSZ Polski odpowiada na apel Departamentu Stanu USA – pl.sputniknews.com, 22-07-2017. Amerykański departament stanu powtórnie apelował o to, by reforma sądownictwa zawierała przepisy takie, na które zezwala Konstytucja RP – reakcja ta pojawiła się dopiero po podpisaniu przez Andrzeja Dudę ustaw o SN i KRSDepartament Stanu USA: reformy powinny być przeprowadzone zgodnie z polską konstytucją – tvn24.pl, 22-12-2017. Władze Komisji Europejskiej podjęły w styczniu 2018 decyzję o podjęciu prac nad reformą systemu środków unijnych, zgodnie z jej założeniem ich wysokość (i to, czy dane państwo UE w ogóle otrzyma) ma być zależna od tego, jak kraj członkowski podchodzi do praworządnościKE potwierdza, że pracuje nad powiązaniem budżetu UE z praworządnością – bankier.pl, 24-01-2018. Nowemu pomysłowi sprzeciwił się szef MSZ Polski Jacek CzaputowiczCzaputowicz: Polska sprzeciwia się łączeniu oceny sądownictwa z funduszami – interia.pl, 08-02-2018. Słowa krytyki padały również od zagranicznych kast sędziowskich, między innymi od szefa Federalnego Trybunału Konstytucyjnego RFN Andreas VosskuhlePrezes niemieckiego Trybunału Konstytucyjnego atakuje Polskę. "To szokujące" – Do Rzeczy, 29-09-2017. Prezydencki projekt reformujący KRS spotkał się z krytyką wokół członków Rady Konsultacyjnej Sędziów Europejskich. Członkowie organu zarzucali między innymi zbytnio zwiększoną rolę polskiego parlamentu w wyborze członków instytucji sędziowskich, a co za tym idzie, równocześnie ograniczenie roli polskiego sądownictwa w sprawach wyborów. Akt potępienia RKSE wystosowali w połowie październikaEuropejscy sędziowie zalecają prezydentowi Dudzie wycofanie ustawy o KRS – Wprost, 17-10-2017. W grudniu krytycyzm wobec reform wyraził prezes Niemieckiego Stowarzyszenia Sędziów Jens GnisaNiemieccy sędziowie: Trzeba powstrzymać polską reformę sądów – Do Rzeczy, 05-12-2017. Rola Węgier w kryzysie w Polsce Solidarność z pogrążoną w kryzysie Polską okazały Węgry, pod koniec 2017 roku obiecały, że zawetują działania KE zmierzające do nałożenia na polskie państwo sankcjiKE uruchomiła postępowanie z artykułu 7. Węgry jednak stoją murem za Polską – Wirtualna Polska, 22-12-2017. 20 lutego węgierski parlament przegłosował rezolucję, która wzywała polityków będących członkami rządu Viktora Orbána do tego, by nie popierać pomysłu nakładania sankcji na III RP za przewinienia dotyczące skutków wdrożonej reformy sądówWęgrzy ujęli się za Polską ws. sankcji. Beata Mazurek ma nadzieję na więcej – Wirtualna Polska, 20-02-2018. Zgrzyt na linii KE-Polska Uchwalone 12 lipca ustawy szybko spotkały się z krytyką władz Amnesty International. Władze tej samej organizacji wysłały wniosek do Komisji Europejskiej o możliwości uruchomienia art. 7 Traktatu o Unii Europejskiej, co wiązałoby się z nałożeniem sankcji na Polskę i pozbawieniem tego kraju prawa głosu w sprawie wydarzeń politycznych o światowej randzeAmnesty International: Sejm uchwalił prawo, które podważa niezależność sądownictwa – Interia, 12-07-2017. Szefowie pięciu partii europarlamentarnych: Manfred Weber (Europejska Partia Ludowa), Gianni Pitella (Sojusz Socjalistów i Demokratów w Parlamencie Europejskim), Guy Verhofstadt, Gabi Zimmer (Konfederacyjna Grupa Zjednoczonej Lewicy), Ska Keller oraz Philippe Lamberts, wezwali przewodniczącego Antonio Tajaniego do tego, by w ich imieniu wysłał oficjalny list skierowany do prezydenta Andrzeja Dudy, premier Beaty Szydło z jej gabinetem oraz wszystkich parlamentarzystów, poświęcony sprawom reformy sądowej. W liście zawarto też ostrzeżenie dla polskiego prezydenta, by on nie podpisywał kontrowersyjnych ustaw o KRS-ie oraz o ustroju sądów powszechnych. Szef liberałów Verhofstadt zagroził Polsce, że wobec państwa zostaną zastosowane przepisy w art. 7 Traktatu o UE. 19 lipca obradowała Komisja Europejska, ws. reform sądownictwa w Polsce. Władze europejskiego organu oczywiście skrytykowały nowe ustawy i zapowiedziały, że przygotowana jest procedura o naruszenie prawa Unii Europejskiej"Jeśli KE uruchomi procedury ws. reformy sądownictwa pójdziemy do Trybunału Sprawiedliwości UE" – Polskie Radio, 19-07-2017. Tego samego dnia odbyła się rozmowa telefoniczna między kanclerz Niemiec Angelą Merkel, a prezydentem Andrzejem Dudą. Tematy dotyczyły właśnie trwającego kryzysu sądowniczego, a szefowa niemieckiego rządu zapewniała, że władze mają na oku te wydarzeniaRzecznik rządu Niemiec: Merkel i Duda rozmawiali o państwie prawa – rmf24.pl, 19-07-2017. Przewodniczący Rady Europejskiej Donald Tusk zwrócił się do Andrzeja Dudy z prośbą o zwołanie spotkania w sprawie kryzysu sądowniczego. Media podawały jednak, że Duda odrzucił propozycję szefa REDonald Tusk apeluje do Andrzeja Dudy ws. ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym – Newsweek, 20-07-2017. Kolejne posiedzenie członków Komisji Europejskiej w tej sprawie odbyło się 26 lipca – skutkiem rozmów była zapowiedź drastyczniejszych negatywnych konsekwencji wobec Polski. Frans Timmermans wezwał władze III RP do tego, by nowa reforma była zgodna z prawem UE w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca. KE miała zastrzeżenia do ustaw o KRS, USP, SN oraz o Krajowej Szkole Sądownictwa – ta ostatnia weszła w życie z dniem 13 lipcaKE stawia ultimatum w sprawie sądów. Daje Polsce miesiąc. Grozi "opcją atomową" – gazeta.pl, 26-07-2017. Termin końca ultimatum wydłużono do 31 sierpnia 2017, z dniem rozpoczęcia się kolejnego posiedzenia władz KE ws. kontrowersyjnych reform w PolsceKomisja europarlamentu będzie debatować z Timmermansem o praworządności w Polsce. Jest data – rmf24.pl, 28-07-2017. 29 lipca KE ogłosiła początek postępowania wobec III RP z powodu reformy sądownictwa. W sprawie napiętej sytuacji politycznej w III RP, 2 sierpnia odbyła się rozmowa telefoniczna między prezydentem Polski, a prezydentem Francji Emmanuelem MacronemPrezydenci Duda i Macron rozmawiali prawie godzinę; tematem m.in. reforma sądownictwa – Onet, 02-08-2017. 23 sierpnia poseł PO Budka udzielił wywiadu dla dziennika Die Zeit. Podkreślił on, że władze UE powinny zastosować sankcje wobec Polski, bo tylko w taki sposób możliwe byłoby ograniczenie reformy sądowniczej. Na słowa polityka Platformy Obywatelskiej zareagowała posłanka Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Krystyna Pawłowicz, odpowiadając, że poseł żąda obalenia w pełni legalnie wybranego rządu tylko z powodu przyjęcia przez koalicję reform dotyczących sądownictwa w III RPBorys Budka wzywa UE do ultimatum dla Polski. Krystyna Pawłowicz ma pytanie – wp.pl, 25-08-2017. 28 sierpnia polski rząd w 12-stronicowym liście odrzucił wszelkie zastrzeżenia KE, które wystosowała 26 lipca w sprawie czterech ustawPolska odrzuciła zastrzeżenia Komisji Europejskiej w sprawie reform w sądownictwie – onet.pl, 28-08-2017. Władze KE nie uznały tego pisma już dnia następnego, twierdząc, że ten sam europejski organ jest uprawniony do kontroli sądownictwa w dowolnym unijnym państwieMiała być merytoryczna odpowiedź, tymczasem Waszczykowski - jak zwykle - napyskował Brukseli – newsweek.pl, 29-08-2017 (arch.)KE odrzuca stanowisko Polski ws. reformy sądownictwa – radiomaryja.pl, 29-08-2017. 31 sierpnia odbyło się posiedzenie Komisji wolności obywatelskich, sprawiedliwości i spraw wewnętrznych Parlamentu Europejskiego – w całości poświęcone sprawom polskiego sądownictwa. Ostatecznie zadecydowano, że decyzja w sprawie uruchomienia art. 7 traktatu o UE będzie zależna od posunięć polskiego prezydenta i władz SNW Parlamencie Europejskim zakończyła się dyskusja o praworządności w Polsce – newswwek.pl, 31-08-2017. Władze Polski wysłały list, z treści którego wynika, że III RP odrzuca wszelkie zastrzeżenia, które miała KE w dniu rozpoczęcia procedury o naruszenie unijnego prawa (29 lipca)Polska odrzuciła kolejne zastrzeżenia Komisji Europejskiej do reform sądownictwa – Polskie Radio, 01-09-2017. 12 września KE rozpoczęła drugi etap procedury o naruszenie prawa unijnego przez PolskęDrugi etap postępowania przeciwko Polsce w związku z reformą sądów – polskieradio.pl, 12-09-2017. 11 października Rada Europy opowiedziała się za przyjęciem specjalnej rezolucji, która jest poświęcona kwestii praworządności w pięciu krajach UE, w tym w Polsce. Za poparciem były 42 osoby głosujące, 9 zaś wyraziło sprzeciwRada Europy przyjęła rezolucję ws. praworządności w Polsce. Poparli ją parlamentarzyści PO i Nowoczesnej – TVP Info, 12-10-2017. 13 listopada, w dniu debaty na temat praworządności w Polsce pojawiały się niepokojące informacje, które świadczą, że PE uruchomi art. 7 unijnego traktatu, w ten sposób na razie stwierdzając poważne zagrożenie praworządności w III RP. Reakcję tą wystosowano kilka dni po osiągnięciu wstępnego kompromisu w sprawie ustaw o SN i KRS. Głosowanie nad decyzją ws. przygotowań do uruchomienia tego artykułu odbyło się 15 listopada, europosłowie opowiedzieli się za tym, by móc uruchomić feralny zapis. Za taką ustawą głosowało 438 osób, a przeciwko było 152RMF FM: PE chce uruchomienia wobec Polski 7 art. Traktatu UE – onet.pl, 13-11-2017PE: w środę kolejna debata o Polsce; w czwartek przyjęcie rezolucji – Radio Maryja, 13-11-2017PE uruchomił mechanizm wprowadzenia sankcji przeciwko Polsce – Sputnik News, 15-11-2017. Wśród głosujących za rezolucją było kilku europosłów Platformy Obywatelskiej, portrety których zawieszano na szubienicach w dniu 25 listopada, w ścisłym centrum Katowic. Na takie zdarzenia reagował między innymi Antonio Tajani, obiecał on, że zostanie wzmocnione bezpieczeństwo polityków chcących wyrażać nierzadko kontrowersyjne opinieSzef PE reaguje na wieszanie zdjęć członków opozycji. Pisze do Szydło ws. ich bezpieczeństwa – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 27-11-2017. 8 grudnia członkowie Komisji Weneckiej po blisko dwóch godzinach obrad przyjęli ostateczny kształt przygotowywanych dwóch opinii dot. ustaw reformujących sądownictwo w Polsce – czyli przyjętego bez weta dekretu o ustroju sądów powszechnych, ustawy o prokuraturze oraz prezydenckich ustaw o KRS i SNKomisja Wenecka przyjęła dwie opinie na temat reformy sądownictwa w Polsce – radiozet.pl, 08-12-2017"Poważne zagrożenie dla niezależności sądów". Komisja Wenecka przyjęła negatywne opinie o Polsce – Polsat News, 08-12-2017. 19 grudnia władze KE opublikowały projekt decyzji, zgodnie z którym uruchomiona będzie pierwsza faza procedury zawartej w przepisach feralnego artykułu o UEPolskie Radio nieoficjalnie: KE ma projekt decyzji o uruchomieniu art. 7 wobec Polski – Wprost, 19-12-2017. Artykuł 7 ostatecznie uruchomiono, zgodnie z decyzją podjętą 20 grudnia. Frans Timmermans tego samego dnia wzywał, by Polska była ukarana przez Trybunał Unii Europejskiej za sposób prowadzenia czynności dążących do reformy sądownictwa”Opcja atomowa”. Komisja Europejska uruchomi wobec Polski art. 7 Traktatu UE – Do Rzeczy, 20-12-2017. W styczniu 2018 miało miejsce spotkanie premiera Mateusza Morawieckiego z szefem KE Junckerem. Szef polskiego rządu obiecał, że powstanie w ciągu kilku najbliższych tygodni biała księga, na której zostaną zawarte postulaty dotyczące podpisanej już przez prezydenta RP reformy sądownictwaPremier przedstawi w UE "białą księgę" dot. reformy sądownictwa – RMF24, 10-01-2018. W niedzielę, 21 stycznia, z Fransem Timmermansem spotkał się minister spraw zagranicznych Jacek Czaputowicz. Polski minister apelował, by móc zwiększyć rolę ekspertów mogących pogodzić obie strony w sporze o polskie reformyCzaputowicz spotkał się z Timmermansem. "Najważniejsze, żeby studzić emocje i rozmawiać" – rmf24.pl, 21-01-2018. 29 stycznia Komisja ds. wolności obywatelskich będącą częścią PE przegłosowała pewną rezolucję, w treści której znalazło się między innymi poparcie dla uruchomienia artykułu 7Komisja ds. wolności obywatelskich przyjęła projekt rezolucji ws. Polski – wp.pl, 29-01-2018. Parlament Europejski głosował 1 marca nad rezolucją popierającą działania KE wobec Polski, głosowanie zakończyło się jej przyjęciem – 422 głosowało za, przeciwko było 147, a 48 wstrzymało się od oddania głosu. Było to nie pierwsze głosowanie, w którym akty prawne wobec III RP były popierane przez europosłów z partii przeciwnych Prawu i Sprawiedliwości"Myśmy nie głosowali". Pięcioro europosłów PO poparło rezolucję – TVN24, 01-03-2018. Nadto władze Nowoczesnej apelowały o to, by wszyscy posłowie PE opowiedzieli się za przyjęciem rezolucjiNowoczesna apeluje o przyjęcie rezolucji ws. Polski – Interia, 01-03-2018. 8 marca odbyło się spotkanie Mateusza Morawieckiego i Jean-Claude Junckera, na którym polski premier przedstawił liczącą 100 stron białą księgę, na której przedstawiono sytuację Polski przed i po wdrożonej reformie sądownictwaMorawiecki tłumaczy się przed Junckerem. Biała księga reform polskiego sądownictwa – wp.pl, 08-03-2018. Ten ważny projekt później pokazał Konrad Szymański, osiem dni później, podczas spotkania ministra z licznymi ekspertami specjalizującymi się w sprawach praworządnościBruksela: Szymański pokazał "białą księgę" ws. reformy sądownictwa – rmf24.pl, 16-03-2018. Kontrowersje dot. protestów w Polsce 21 lipca 2017 na portalu Facebook pojawił się post opublikowany przez Bartosza Kramka, prezesa Fundacji Otwarty Dialog. W jego treści znalazło się 16 postulatów, których spełnienie miało skutecznie obalać rządy. Czasopisma polityczne w Polsce doszukiwały się również prawdy o tym, dlaczego antyrządowe demonstracje w Polsce przybrały tak duży rozmach. Na początku sierpnia Gazeta Polska podała, że wszystkie protesty jednej z polskich organizacji pozarządowych finansowała Europejska Fundacja Klimatyczna, której szefem jest były wiceminister finansów Niemiec Caio Koch-WeserNiemcy wyłożyli pieniądze na antyrządowe protesty przeciwko reformie sądownictwa w Polsce? – tysol.pl, 02-08-2017. Również w tym okresie informowano, że Fundacja Otwarty Dialog uzyskała w 2014 koncesję na produkcję i dystrybucję broni palnej oraz materiałów wybuchowych. Minister Mariusz Błaszczak wycofał ją jednak w czerwcu 2017 rokuKontrowersje wokół Fundacji Otwarty Dialog – radiomaryja.pl, 03-08-2017. Reakcje organizacji na kryzys Sondaże dotyczące kryzysu Kultura * Podczas protestów, niezwykle często była przywołana sylwetka scenarzysty House of Cards, Beau WillimonaTwórca „House of Cards” prosi na Twitterze o zdjęcia z protestów w Polsce, masowy odzew pod hashtagiem #PolandDefendsDemocracy – wirtualnemedia.pl, 24-07-2017. * W czasie demonstracji przez Pałacem Prezydenckim z 14 grudnia 2017 roku uczestnicy śpiewali utwór (tekst poniżej), którego treść nawiązuje do jednej z najsłynniejszych polskich kolęd, kolędy pt. Przybieżeli do Betlejem. Polityka * Bardzo popularne było stosowanie określenia 3xWeto, podczas lipcowych protestów. To odwołanie do hasła 3xTak, którego używano w ramach ogólnopolskiego referendum sprzed 1946 roku. Kiedy z kolei rozpoczęły się protesty w listopadzie 2017 roku, stosowano podobne hasło 3xW: Wolne Sądy, Wolne Wybory, Wolna Polska. * Choć wicepremier i minister nauki i szkolnictwa wyższego w rządzie premier Szydło, Jarosław Gowin, głosował w lipcu 2017 za ustawą o SN, nie wykazywał postawy zadowolenia wobec swej partii, internauci widzieli go dosyć skrzywionego. * Senator Platformy Obywatelskiej Jan Rulewski podczas obu kluczowych posiedzeń Senatu w całości poświęconych ustawom o KRS i SN, przedstawiał swój nietypowy wygląd. 21 lipca 2017 było go widać ubranego w więzienny drelich, a na posiedzeniu z 12 grudnia polityk założył na głowę maskę z greckiej tragedii"Polska zmienia się w zakład karny" – TVN24, 21-07-2017. * Skandaliczną postawę wobec przygotowywanej wówczas ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym wykazał poseł PiS Bartłomiej Wróblewski. Polityk zapowiedział, że zagłosuje przeciwko temu projektowi, w pierwszym podejściuPoseł PiS wycofuje się z poparcia dla zmian w sądownictwie. Przyznał, że nie przeczytał projektu – radiozet.pl, 16-07-2017. Środki masowego przekazu * Batalia o te ustawy była najważniejszym wydarzeniem 2017 roku według widzów TVP InfoWaszym zdaniem: reforma sądownictwa wydarzeniem politycznym 2017 r. – tvp.info, 27-12-2017 oraz ankietowanych oddających głos w ankiecie dla CBOSCBOS: Reforma sądownictwa najważniejszym wydarzeniem 2017 roku – tysol.pl, 03-01-2018. * W czasie ogólnopolskich protestów aplikacja Snapchat była używana na ogromną skalę. Świadczą o tym chociażby ciepłe kolory naniesione na mapę, co dowodzi dużego zaangażowania użytkowników aplikacji w demonstracje. Ujawnione mapy prezentowały aktywność z dnia 20 lipcaMłodzi wyszli na ulice. Zobacz, gdzie byli użytkownicy Snapchata – TVN24, 21-07-2017. * Z powodu napiętych wydarzeń w Polsce, kanał TVP1 zmienił ramówkę w niedzielne wieczory. Zagraniczne filmy komediowe i obyczajowe zostały wyparte przez polskie produkcje. 23 lipca 2017 wyemitowano film Komornik w reżyserii Feliksa Falka (zamiast filmu pt. Zakazana żona), zaś tydzień później wyemitowano Układ zamknięty w reżyserii Ryszarda Bugajskiego (zamiast filmu pt. Pamiętaj o niedzieli)TVP1 zmienia ramówkę: „Komornik” i „Układ zamknięty” zamiast filmów zagranicznych – wirtualnemedia.pl, 23-07-2017. Linki zewnętrzne * Rezolucja Parlamentu Europejskiego z dnia 15 listopada 2017 r. w sprawie sytuacji w zakresie praworządności i demokracji w Polsce (oryginalny tekst rezolucji) Artykuły podobne * Kryzys sądowniczy w RumuniiTysiące na ulicach, ustawa o sądownictwie przyjęta. Reuters: Rumunia kopiuje Polskę – tvn24.pl, 12-12-2017Kontrowersyjna reforma wymiaru sprawiedliwości także w Rumunii – Onet, 23-12-2017 Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Kryzysy